A Modern Day Romeo and Juliet
by RedSox2006
Summary: Ron falls for the new girl at school, but quickly finds out she is Dracos girlfriend. Who will she choose and what is her big secret that could ruin everything?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Sitting in the train station waiting for boarding time, a fifth year transfer student from Beauxbatons school was waiting to board the Hogwarts Express. She gazed around and saw people rushing to get to their trains. She then noticed a big clock, towering the whole station. It was 10:55! Her train boarded in 5 minutes! She picked up her bag, and the cage carrying her pet owl, Artemis, and hurried along to the platforms 9 and 10. She ran into the barrier where platform 10 was supposed to be. Platform 9 and 3/4. She made it ! Once she got there, the train was insight. She ran as fast as she could, people around her, waving goodbye to their children on the train and **

**!Bam!**

**Her belongings went flying. She ran into someone, a boy.**

**"Im sorry." he said. **

**"Oh, um." She was speechless, she had never seen anyone like him before. He was very handsome. Bright red hair, glowing like the sun and beautiful blue eyes. "Me too. Sorry" He was already walking away as she finished. He looked in a bigger hurry than she was. **

**She picked up her stuff and boarded the train. Climbing up the stairs she looked back, and did not see him. She knew she should not be thinking about another boy this way. She was already with someone.**

**The girl was told by that someone to meet her in cabin 15. She reached it and it was occupied by someone she did not know. Noticing that everywhere else was filled, she picked a random number and knocked on the door. **

**"Come in" a voice called. She opened the door and saw 3 faces staring back at her, two of them familiar. Harry Potter, someone her father knew ,too well. And the boy she bumped into on her way to the train. **

**"Eh, do you mind if I sit with you? Everywhere else is full?" She asked hoping for a quick answer.**

**"Of course you can." the other passenger responded. She was a girl about the same age as herself. She had dark brown hair and a bright smile. **

**"Im Hermione Granger. This is Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley."**

**Ron just stared. He never saw anyone so beautiful. She had Bright blond hair. And the brightest blue eyes, matching the sky.**

**"Hello" Harry said. "Are you new here? I dont remember seeing you before." he asked, brushing his black hair from his eyes, exposing his scar.**

**"Yes I am. Im a transfer student. This is my 5th year. My father decided I should go to this school because I did not really get along with the girls at my old school." she answered. " By the way my name is Alexis Thomson. Nice to meet you all."**

"**Hello, and welcome to Hogwarts." Ron said**.

**"Thank you" Alexis Replied, smiling at Ron.**

**For the next hour the four talked and joked about current events, and the three returning students told Alexis about her new school and their past adventures, not realizing how much she already knew.**

**Suddenly there was a knock at the door.**

**"Oh, Ill get my money out." Ron said fishing through his pocket. "Would you like me to buy you a chocolate frog Alexis? They are Amaz" Ron was cut short.**

**The door burst open. "I guess your not selling anything then." Ron said, embarrassed, he put his money back into his pocket. **

**It was Draco Malfoy , Alexiss — friend.**

**"What do you want Draco?" Harry sneered at him.**

**"Her, my girlfriend." he said slicking his perfect blond hair back with one hand, pointing at Alexis with then other.**

**"You're his...girlfriend?" Ron asked solemnly. **

**"Yes" she answered. " I didnt know if you knew each other or not." Alexis then put her head down as if she were in trouble or uncomfortable, which she was. She was starting to admire Rons personality, even though they just met. He was a lot nicer than Draco.**

**"Come on, I have been looking for you. I had no idea youd be here with these fools"**

**"But Dra" she was cut off.**

**"Crabbe, get her things."Draco then grabbed her hand and they took off down the hall.**

**After Crabbe left, the three students stared at each other.**

**"She said she was new, how does she already know Malfoy?"Hermione asked. "Ron, you and her were really getting along.**

**"Yeah...I guess" Ron sighed. He was starting to like her too. Its like love at first sight, he thought.**

**In cabin 30, Malfoy stared into Alexiss eyes.**

**"Why would you be with _them_? Out of all people? You know I dont like them!" He scolded.**

**"Im sorry." she apologized. "They are my friends now." her voice started to raise. "Nobody asked _you_ to even talk to them." There argument continued and then slowed down when Draco finally said, **

**"You know our fathers agreement. You stay with me and"**

**"Nobody gets hurt" she finished for him. "I know Draco, Im not going to stop talking to them though." Draco gave her a disgusted look.**

**"Dont get involved. Youre mine." he moved close. **

'**I really dont want to kiss him' she thought. He leaned into kiss her. ' But I have to'**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**The kiss seemed like it lasted forever.**

**Knock...Knock...Knock...**

**'Not a moment too soon'**

**"Want do you want!" Draco yelled, pulling his face away from the girls. Crabbe and Goyle showed up at the door.**

**"Sorry Draco, we forgot where you were." Crabbe said breathing hard.**

**" Yea, we knocked on every door trying to find ya." Goyle remarked.**

**"Well put her things away." Draco ordered.**

**The rest of the train ride was boring. The three Slytherins fighting and Alexis thinking about her three new friends, especially Ron.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Arriving at Hogwarts was so amazing for** **Alexis**. **Floating candles filled the ceiling , teachers of every type sitting at the from of the Great Hall. It was very overwhelming. **

**Alexis was privately placed into a house because she was a transfer student. Dumbaldore introduced himself and took her into the dungeon. He placed the talking black hat upon her blonde hair. She waited...Nothing happened. She started to speak, "why" she was cut off this time by the hat.**

**"GRYFANDOR" She heard it say.**

**"Congratulations." Dumbaldore said "Please follow me back into the Great Hall so you can sit with your new house members." She silently obeyed. ' Malfoy is going to be furious' she thought. He didnt want her to be around Potters friends along in the sam house. **

**As she entered the Great Hall she spotted Hermione and glanced over to the Slytherin table. Malfoy stared intensely at her.**

**Students wondered the Hall while the first years were shown a tour of the famous school. It didnt look too uncommon when Draco and his gang appeared at the Gyrfandor table.**

**"I dont know what stunt you pulled Potter, but Alexis belongs with the Slytherins!" **

**"Harry didnt do anything" Alexis started to protest against his accusions.Everyone near them stared.**

**"Listen to me, Potter, Weasley, dont get any ideas about her because she likes me not you and never will!"**

**"Draco don't worry I do like you, and I will, don't worry." she said, sounding scared.**

**Malfoy pilled her away from everyone else, they walked outside onto a terrace.**

**"Alexis, don't get involved with them, they don't deserve you."**

**And _you _do?**

"**When I first met you, I thought to myself, I want to be with this girl."**

**Because of my father.**

**She smiled pretending to believe what he was saying. "Alexis, I love you and I don't want to loose you to some looser like Potter or some poor sap like Weasley."**

**Lies...Lies...Lies**

**"Malfoy that really means a lot to me but Im not feeling too well so I am going to go back inside." she looked down, afraid to look into his piercing blue eyes. But she looked up anyway. He was staring back.**

**"Draco" she said. Alexis could tell he was trying to kiss her, but she resisted. **

**"Tomorrow" he said, "after classes, meet me in front of the lake." turning around, heading to the common room, he heard her say " okay"**

**She went back into the Great Hall and was introduced to Rons little sister ,Ginny.**

**Over the next week, she continued to talk to the three 5th years and meeting Draco down at the lake everyday.**

**Then on a Tuesday, Ron came up to her.**

**" Eh, um, Alexis?" he asked shyly**

**"Yes Ron?" she couldnt help but to smile.**

**" Do you think you could help me in herbology? Im having a bit of trouble telling the differences between a charterbushel and a weezersneak."**

**"Of course Ron." a smile spread across her face. " Id love too."**

**The two started to study herbology every night by the fire place in the Gryfandoor common room. Neither of them realized they were falling for each other.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**It was the begining of December. Hermione had become best friends with Alexis and her and Ron continued to study every night. Not just herbology anymore but eachother, they started to talk about there pasts, intrests, what they wanted to do in the future. When it came to family, Alexis shied. Luckly Ron did not notice.**

**" Hello Draco" she said, walking down the snowy hill, reaching the boy.**

**"Hello" he said Dracos arms slid around Alexis as they walked.**

**"Our fathers were talking and they decided you should come to stay with my dad and I during the holidays."**

**She was hurt, How could they do this? Ron, Harry ,and Hermione had asked her to stay with them too! Malfoy would certainly forbid it, that's why she told him she was staying at the school.**

**Why must she do what he ordered?**

**Why did her father make that agreement with Mr. Malfoy?**

**Why was she forced to like Draco when she was falling for Ron?**

**These questions flashed through her mind as they kissed for a long time. I"t felt warm, passionate, and never-ending. But did she want it?**

**"Harry, I dont know what to do...I think I might love Alexis." Ron asked Harry as they tried to sleep that night in there dormitories. **

**"Ron, I dont know...I mean who knows what Draco would do?"**

**" I know but Harry, Ive really gotten to know her...shes wonderful."**

**Harry realized that Ron did like Alexis especially when Ron was caught fighting Draco the next day.**

**"Ron, whyd you do it?"Hermione asked later that night.**

**"He was talking dirt about me and my family."**

**"Are you sure thats the only reason?"**

**"Yea" Ron walked out of the room and wen to bed. Hermione then went to Harry who was sitting in a big chair reading a letter sent from Sirius. He was intensely concentrating on the letter. **

**"Its Alexis isnt it?" Harry didnt answer. " Harry Potter answer me this instant!" she ordered.**

**"He was at Quidditch practice and saw Draco and her kissing at the lake. He went ballistic. He really likes her."**

**"Shes furious with him."**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Dear Diary,

Everything I imagined that could go wrong did. Ron does like me , a lot and he saw Malfoy and I down at the lake. He then went into a jealous rage. I stood there, flabergasted watching while Ron hit him screaming at him that he was a jerk. Malfoy now has a black eye. Ron has no idea what trouble he could be in if Draco realizes that he hit him because of me. Mr. Weasley could be fired from his job or accused of being a death eater. Mr. Malfoy definaltely will not tolerate anyone who tries to get in the way of Draco and my relationship. He wants us to get so close– so powerful. He knows that wont happen with Weasley or any other guy I might like around. Im pretending to me upset with Ron so maybe hell forget about me and move on. Its hard bu I have to do it.

**Alexis closed her diary and put it underneath her mattress so no one could find it. She really wished she could talk to someone about this. Draco was so nice to her thinks all the kissing and hand holding is making me fall in love with him, not its not. These thoughts filled her head as she fell asleep.**

**For the next day, Alexis stuck mostly to herself, not talking to anyone before classes, and sat alone at lunch. When Ron tried to confront her she would take off running. The ext day was the same.**

**3 days after Draco and Rons row, Alexis was returning from the lake when she entered the common room, it was empty except for a boy hidden behind an issue of the Daily Prophet. It was Ron. She ignored him until she started up the stairs.**

"**Alexis" he cried "Im sorry I really am, but I just couldnt help seeing you with that slime ball, hanging all over you like that." she was shocked, speechless, and on the verge of tears. Ive saw him kiss you before, I saw it happen over and over again. I cant stand it anymore because I love you!" **

**At that Alexis burst out crying. " Ron, you dont understand, I... I love you too. But I... hed never allow it." Tears continued rolling down her cheeks.**

**Ron was puzzled at that remark but was overjoyed that she felt the same way. He did not want to upset her with any questions. Alexis ran to him and threw her arms around his body. Ron, ( caught up in the moment) lifted her head and pulled it close. There lips met, Ron felt the warm tears running down her face , and her lips, smooth and soft. Minutes later they were on the couch, Ron holding Alexis close, watching the fire place.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Boarding the train to go to the Malfoys for the holidays Alexis remembered the night she spent with Ron in the Gryfandor common room talking and kissing. They agreed not to tell anyone what went on that night so Draco would never find out.**

**Rons different. She thought, He wants me for love, not lust. Unlike Draco. Thats why I like him so much.**

**The days leading up to Christmas were boring, Draco was always with his father, she stayed in her room most of the time playing cards with there house elf, Margarete. On Christmas morning her father came to visit. She was so excited.**

**"Im taking it you are beginning to really like Draco." her father said over dinner that night. They were at the Leaky Caldron.**

**Sipping her soup Alexis said, " Yea I am" she put on a fake smile.**

**"I just cant believe you were put into Gryfandoor house with Potter and his friends. You really do belong in Slytherin." at this Alexis sourly said,**

**" There not bad people daddy. They really are nice and they would never take Draco away from me. I dont know why you and Mr. Malfoy disapprove of that house."**

**"Listen here, you are my daughter... you will do what I say. Lucius and I have an agreement and his son are part of the agreement. You will not break it ." **

**"Yes sir" she muttered. Alexis knew that her father meant business now. He rarely ever got this mean but when he did she knew she better listen.**

**When Alexiss dad walked her to the Malfoys home Lucius answered the door.**

**"Well hello there." he said with a cold smile. "Run along now, Draco has a little something for you." he shoved the girl along. Alexis stood by the door because she knew the two men were talking about her.**

**"Potters friends are getting in the way Cornelius. We have to do something or the next generation of wizards are going to be ruled by some mudblood."**

**"What can I do Lucius? If I hurt one of um... she might squeal."**

**"I have a plan...simple but itll work. Cornelis Fudge our deal is working out for the best."**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**After returning to Hogwarts, Alexis continued to see Malfoy at the lake of course. Then after 4 days of returning Alexis was coming into the common room and spotted Ron sitting with his books open, waiting for her. They sat down and began studying.**

**"Ron, I cant believe weve gotten away with this so far. I just coulndt imagine what Draco would do if he caught us."**

**"Lets just hope he doesnt" he said. He leaned forward to kiss her there lips met but they were interruptted by Ginny storming into the room.**

**"Ron!Ron!"she said, catching her breath.**

**"What is it Ginny?"**

**"Dad...Dads been fired. Lucius and another man accused him of being a death eater...Hes being held in Azkaban until proved innocent."**

**"Moms probly a nervous wreck." he said. Ginny was alomost in tears. "Dont worry Ginny hes not guilty hell be home before you know it." **

**Alexis knew that Mr. Weasley was not a death eater and she knew who the "other man" was. She now knew that she could not see Ron anymore or someone else would get hurt. She ran up to her room, leaving Ginnys frantic cries behind and started crying tears of her own.**

**One week after Mr. Weasly was charged 'not guilty' Hermione, Harry, and Ron were sitting at the breakfast table discussing what was on thier fellow classmates mind.**

**"She hasnt come from her room all week. Only for classes."Hermione remarked, taking a bite of her eggs.**

**"Why would she be so upset over my dad? I mean she didnt do anything, and she doesnt even know him."**

**"Maybe she really cares about you Ron."**

**"Harry, Ginny didnt even get _that_ upset."**

**Hermione knew what she had to do."Is there anything Alexis could be hiding? Like from her other school? Or something she knows about death eaters or maybe even Lucius considering her and Draco are _still_ dating?" she shot Ron a meaningful glace.**

**"No way Hermione! Alexis has always been honest with me...She would never hide anything!" Ron face was flushed. He felt almost certain he was right...But was he?**

**That night in the common room, Ron and Harry sat alone studying with each other for their upcoming O.W.L.s Suddenly Hermione came rushing down the stairs with a book in her hands."I got it! I know why shes acting so strange!"**

**"Got what?" Ron asked raising his head from a history book.**

**"Alexiss diary...and look she has been lying that little twit look at all these entries.**

**Ron snatched the book out of Hermiones hands. He read:**

**Dear Diary,**

**I cannot belive they did it! Lucius and another man accused Aurther Weasley of being a death eater! Thats what Ginny said as she read the paper today...Someone knows about me seeing Ron... I cannot even talk to him anymore...Lord knows whatelse could happen.I havent eaten in days im so tired im going to bed now.**

**"Thats not why shes been lying...look at the front of the diary."**

**Ron flipped to the front of the book it read:**

Thsi Diray Belongs to :

Hanna Fudge


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**"Hanna Fudge! I thought her name was Alexis." Ron questioned them, dropping the girls diary.**

**"Ron, thats not even the worst part."Hermione reached for an issue of the Daily Prophet on the table."The 'other guy' that was with Mr.Malfoy was Corneilious Fudge, her father."**

**Rons face was furious with anger now, it was blood red. The Weasleys had lately been rivals with the Fudges. Theyve grown to hate eachother.**

**"Why would she keep this from us tough?" Harry asked, finally joining in on the conversation.**

**At that moment the door opened. As if right on cue, Alexis or Hanna, walked in.**

**"Why hello Hanna." Ron sneered in her face. " How ya been?" he picked up the diary and threw it on the ground again.**

**"Ron please." she wispherd back to him. " I couldnt tell you, I just couldnt." a silent tear rolled down her cheek.**

**"Why is that?" he asked with narrowig eyes.**

**"My dad, Cornielious Fudge had a deal with Lucius Malfoy. Draco and I were a part of it."**

**"Yeah, so? Why did you lie to me!" he snapped back.**

**"Ron, I..."she wiped back her tears. "My father is the head of the Ministry of Magic... he knew that I was his only child so he wanted to keep our family name known I guess. He thought that if I marry somebody with importance... a pureblood that people were afriad of I guess, that well be famous and people will know our name. Draco was the one. I have been arranged to marry him when school is over, after we are done with our 7 th year. Ive trying to tell ym father i dont want to be with Draco, but"**

**"You dont want to be with him? Ha! You practically drool over him everytime you see him." Rons anger was so great now, hed kill to have never met Hanna at this point.**

**"Ron! listen to her!" Hermione was apparently on her side.**

**"Then Lucius told me that if Idont do what he said." she wiped back another tear. "He would hurt alot of innocent people. I figuerd they would be from the ministry. So Ive been pretending to be in love with Draco, but i dont...I really dont, and Ron I"**

**"And Ron what?"he shouted ,"You lied to me, you messed with my head! I thought I loved you, but all you are is a Fudge, one of my familys biggest rivals, I should have never met you! All you are is are trash!"**

**Hanna dove up into her dormatory and slammed the door shut. She started to pack her things.**

**"Im leaving this place...Im never coming back. If Draco wants me, he can have me." She took out a pen and paper and started writing.**

**Down stairs in the common room a heated discussion arose.**

**"Ron she loves you! She was only trying to protect you."**

**"Harry shut up you are supposed to be on my side!" Ron sat in a big, overstuffed, red armchair.**

**"Harrys right Ron, she didnt love Draco she loved you. Get that through your thick skull."**

**"Whatever" ron slowly walked up to his dorm and lay down to go to sleep.**

**However, Ron couldnt fall asleep, he was thinking about the fight he had with Alexis...his first love, he then remembered kissing on the couch downstairs, laughing at lunch, and when they first met. Ron tried to hold back his tears..."She tried to tell me" he whispered to himself " She tried to tell me that night in the common room when she started talkng to me after Draco and my fight." he had now realized why Alexis did what she did "She really did care."**

**Ron raced down the stairs to find Hermione taling to another classmate ouf theirs.**

**"Hermione I need to talk to Alexis, I have to tell her Im sorry, To tell her that I love her."**

**"Finally someone came to thier senses. Good luck beacsue if you ever called me trash Id never speak to you again."**

**Ron rolled his eyes, "Please just go get her." Hermione waved good-bye to her friend and raced up the stairs**

**She came back down with a puzzled look on her face."Ron, Shes not up their."**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**"What do you mean, shes not up there?" Rom asked.**

**"Shes not in the dorm, but I found some floo powder next to the fireplace. I think she went home, or somewhere else. She ran away Ron, because you didnt believe her."**

**"I was going tp appologize though."**

**"But she didnt know that. And now, wherever she is she still doesnt think you do. So if you still love her, You better go find her and let her know."**

**Ron hesitated, "Gimme some of that powder."**

**Hanna made her way down the dark ally. She saw a dark shadow from the corner of her eye. Ron had once told her about the time Harry had fought dementors. Could the shadow be one? She sped up her pace, but then decided to look back, she sreamed out when she saw who it was.**

**"Oh, what are you doing out of school Miss Fudge?" Mr. Malfoy gazed at her with a smile.**

**"Um...I ran away." She knew she couldnt lie, this was after all her future father-in-law.**

**"Now why would you do that?" he asked, still showing that eveil, smile.**

**Now was the time to lie, "I hate that school. Potter is such a twit. I couldnt stand him anymore." Good one, she thought. Lucius hates Harry anyway. **

**"Oh, i see. Let me take you to your father." He grabbed the back of her neck with a cold hand and led her down the ally.**

**Ron stood in the fire place, he had a raised hand and was ready to shout " Diagon Ally" when Hermione came back down the stairs with a sheet of paper.**

**"Ron Ron! Look at this Hanna left it, its a note." Ron snatched the paper out of Hermiones hand.**

**It Read:**

**_Dear Ron,_**

_**I know when you read this you will still be upset with me but I just have to tell you something, I love you. I dont love Malfoy or Harry or anybody else. Only you, I ran away ao I can continue to be schooled at home so you wont have to see me anymore. I was only trying to protect you when I lied, thats the truth. Thanks for all the time we spent together, Ill never forget you.**_

_**Hanna (Alexis) Fudge**_

**Ron folded the letter up and placed it in his pocket, he raced back into the common room fireplace and firmly said, "The Fudges!"**

**The next time he opened his eyes, he was in a large room filled with large, tan furniture, the red walls matched his hair almost perfectly. Ron took a look around and yelled out. Nobody seemed to be home. He decided to look for Hannas room and wait there for her, he couldnt understand why she wasnt there. He walked around and looked for the girls bedroom. There was a sign on a door that said 'Hannas Room'. **

**Thats it, Ron thought. **

**He opened the door and stepped inside, It was filled with white furniture, large canopy bed, and a girl crouched up in a chair, seated in the corner of the room. "Hanna" he whispered to himself. he ran across the large room and reached out but then he noticed it wasnt Hanna. It was a house elf. **

**"What are _you_ doing here?" he asked. "Master Fudge says NO ONE can come into this house unless invited, and Master is not here at the moment." he snapped at ron and started to shoo him out the door.**

**"Im sorry." Ron was suprosed by the look of this elf. He was dressed so well. HE must have been freed but decided to stay and work for the family. " Ill just be going now." Ron raced out the door because he wasnt going to sit around and wait for her, he was going out to find her.**

**Lucius took Hanna to the Leaky Culdron. They both knew her father was going to be there. They walked in the door and stopped.**

**"Now you go and talk to daddy and just tell him to come see me after his drink." He pushed her ahead in her fathers direction.**

**Hanna approched her dad and patted him on the shoulder. " Daddy?" **

**"Honey! what are you doing here? Why arent you in school."**

**"Nevermind that daddy...I have to tell you something. He father motioned for her to sit down. She took a deep breath, "Daddy, I dont want to be with Malfoy anymore, I dont love him and i refuse to marry him. Im in love with someone else."**

**Corneilious had a stern look on his face. "Whos that?"**

**"Ron Weasly"**

**Ron walked down Diagon Ally. He saw drunk witches and wizards walk out of bars, teenagers who he recognized from past years at Hogwarts walk in and out of stores.**

**Then he spotted a familiar person walk from The Leaky Culdron.**

**Lucius Malfoy stared into the darkness and continued to walk down the street. **

**Ron stopped in his tracks. He waited for the man to disapear from around the corner. He continued to walk in the shadows and abruptly stopped when he saw her. Hanna Ran from the bar and was running down the street. A blank expression on her face.**

**"Hanna!" he called. Hanna turned around and ran strait to Ron but stopped in front of him. **

**She looked down at the ground. "Do you still not beleive me?"**

**"No." Ron said " I do belive you Hanna. I do, and I am sorry I never should have said those things to you."**

**Her eyes lit up, she was now staring back at him. "Hanna I love you too."**

**"I know"**

**She threw herself at him and kissed him. It lasted the longest time. **

**"Hanna." how can we continue to see eachother though? Were not allowed.You cant."**

**"But Ron, we can. We can. I talked to my dad. He is definatley not happy, he still doesnt like your family. He called off the deal with the Malfoys. I told him that hes the one that wants to be known not me, and this isnt his life, its mine."**

**Ron was so happy he picked up Hanna and kissed her again.**


End file.
